


Only For Tonight

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to Cath when he needs a shoulder</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche<br/>prompt: angry drunken betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Tonight

When she opened the door to see Steve standing there drunk and angry, she knew something was wrong. They'd seen each other through thick and thin over the years. And now she listened to his drunken ramblings about Danny. She put him to bed in her guest bed and when he pulled her down and kissed her, she didn't complain. Much. She knew Steve would regret it in the morning and that he would beat himself up over betraying Danny. She knew he'd go back, sober and apologise for whatever sent him out drinking and brought him to her door.


End file.
